earthbound_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinko Mizushima
Shinko Mizushima (水島 心子, Mizushima Shinko) is a playable character in Eastbound. She is the third and final character to join Poo as well the second permanent character who happens to be female. Shinko can use a combination of offensive and defensive PSI and is relatively good at attack and defense. She also has noticeable resistance to PSI Freeze, PSI Earth and PK Splash. Shinko usually uses wands as her primary weapon and is the only party member capable of the Pray ability. Appearance When she first appeared in The Warriors of the Red Ribbons, she was given the name of Panya and was originally the princess of a country called Kyohon. She wore a pink dudou, red harem pants, and black shoes. Her was also originally shorter, lacked the blue tinge, and her was styled into pigtails bounded pair of red ribbons. During the planning process of EastBound, Shinko was going to be sexualized like many of the female characters in the game. But after agreeing that her look didn't fit her personality, she desexualized and redesigned to be more cute. Shinko is now a petite teenage girl. She has long black-blue hair, emerald green eyes, light skin, and her cheeks as well as her lips are rosy. While she was possessed by the fox spirit, Shinko's eyes become a dull green color and her pupils are noticeably missing. In the second phase, she has fox ears and a tail. When she was a commoner, Shinko wore a green brimless hat, a blue dress that resembles a cheongsam, and a pair of green boots. After the two year skip, Shinko took on a more modern and western appearance, wearing a white hat with a blue ribbon, a pair of silver hoop earrings, a short blue dress, two pairs of silver bracelets, and black Mary Janes. Throughout the rest of the game, Shinko wears a white wedding gown, a silver tiara with a white vail, long white gloves, and white Mary Janes. Personality and Character Traits In The Warriors of the Red Ribbons, Panya was a lot more tomboyish and adventurous. She's also quite weak when compared to Shinko. She wants to be more ladylike so she could get married. In EastBound, Shinko is an innocent, hyper, carefree, and loving girl who loves excitement. She is shown to be quite eccentric due to her tendency to say and do the most outlandish things out of the blue. Shinko is also very friendly, playful, and cutesy. She can be easily distracted is often prone to not being able to concentrate. At the beginning of the game, she's rather vain since she used to be considered ugly. While she may look submissive and fragile on the surface, Shinko is strong, brave, stubborn, and especially after the revolution, very rebellious. And if someone manages to break her limits, she becomes rude and hot-headed. When upset, she's prone to eating. She's at least smarter than Ying-Hua since she has excellent grammar and is one of the few commoners with great vocabulary. Shinko, according to herself, loves to many things to list but she's shown to love food, music, writing poetry, Poo, and children. Her least favorite subject is math and her least favorite food is stinky tofu. Shinko doesn't like necklaces and is even bothered when other people wear it. She hates Ying-Hua with a burning passion because of how horribly she treated her when she worked as a slave. Shinko is very skilled at dancing and martial arts. Biography Shinko is the only daughter of Aiko and Cheng-Han. Since common girls weren't allowed to go to school, her mother has taught her dance and martial arts while her grandmother (successfully) thought her how to read, write, and speak. She becomes a slave in the Palace of Dalaam where she's mistreated for being common and ugly. This ultimately leads to her joining the revolution and stealing Ying-Hua's jewelry. Two years after the revolution, she becomes a popular idol and the ideal beauty. Because of this, she's kidnapped by Jianjin in order to become his wife. But since she refuse to submit, they gain control of her by having her be possessed by a fox spirit. After freeing her, she becomes the final member of Poo's party. Relationships Prince Poo (Best Friend/Love Interest) Poo's Mother (Good Friends) Poo's Father (Strongly Dislikes) Ying-Hua (Worst Enemy) Bo-Bai (Good Friend) Bob the Starman (Good Friend) Mizu (Pet/Best Friend) Jianjin Gang (Strongly Dislikes) Aiko (Mother) Cheng-Han (Father) Li-Hua (Good Friend) Bai-Feng (Good Friend) Hai-Xing (Good Friend) Nu-Xi (Friend) Zuan-Shi (Friend) PSI Abilities PK Splash (Special Move) PSI Earth PSI Freeze Healing Lifeup PSI Magnet Shield Teleport Pray Alternative Names Panya (The Warriors of the Red Ribbons) Ming-Ming (The Princess and the Kung Fu Boy) Xīnzi Shuǐ-dǎo (Chinese Translation) Chinko Mijeusima (Korean Translation) Chiko Mizushima (Mistranslation)